I Need You
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: She was hurt. She was torn. She was lost in a sea of disbelief and regret. In the end, all Weiss Schnee needed to wash away the pain, was her. Established Monochrome AU. Rated M for mentions of alcoholism.
1. Denial

**Here's chapter 1, everyone.**

* * *

"Blake, gonna need you to bring your drunk girlfriend to another room. She's starting to make Ruby uncomfortable." Yang complained with her arms crossed in her hunter outfit. "Just because we decided to spend a team day together, doesn't mean she should've gotten drunk."

The cat Faunus of the team looked a bit angry with how she said that. "You know how stressed she's been lately. And before you say drinking is not the solution, you should cut her some slack."

Yang sighed in response. "I know, okay. Her sister got hurt on a mission, sure, but come on. You of all people should know that Weiss doesn't go to this."

"She's been through a lot these past few weeks. So give her a break." Blake demanded as she walked past Yang and walked into their dorm.

"W-Weiss, I'm really sorry, but I don't really know the answer to that question. And… Why are you making me take a math test? We're huntresses in training." Ruby said while sitting at the desk with a pencil in hand.

The heiress hiccuped and groaned at her response. "You need to know this stuff!" She drank a bit more from her bottle she snuck in. "If you don't, then you won't be prepared for the world!"

Blake frowned and walked over, seeing Ruby looking more upset with her shouts. "Weiss, please stop. You know you shouldn't have brought that here." The black cat said as she tried to reach out for the bottle.

Weiss pulled away from her and held the bottle closer to herself. "D-Don't even think about it." She hiccuped and tried to hide the bottle.

Ruby used this distraction to get up from the chair and run to her sister. Blake on the other hand sighed and closed the door, leaving the sisters out of the room as she took off her bow. "Weiss, if you give that to me, I promise to keep my bow off for the rest of the night."

The drunken heiress blushed and looked at the cat ears, frowning as tears started to fall. "I-I'm a mess… A mess that you have to clean up… Aren't I?"

Blake's eyes widened as she ran over to hug her girlfriend. "Don't you dare say that about yourself. Please."

Weiss began to cry into Blake's shoulder. "I-I just wanted," She hiccuped again, but more from the crying than the drunkenness. "Ruby to be prepared… Like how Winter helped me."

That answer Blake already knew from the start with all of the stories Weiss told about her sister. "Shhh, you don't have to say anything else. Just please, give me the bottle, and then we'll lay down together. Okay?"

Weiss bit her lip and pulled away. She looked at the bottle in her hand, and then at Blake. Then back at the bottle as she nodded and handed the bottle over to Blake. Once the cat Faunus had the bottle, she put it away to throw out later. Weiss sniffled and was still blushing. "I-I'm sorry."

Blake sighed and gently took Weiss' hand to lead her to the bed. "You don't have to say that anymore. All I want you to do is lay down and get some rest. Please?"

Weiss looked down at her bed, letting a few tears hit the floor as she nodded slowly and got on top of her bed. "Can I-?"

Blake stopped her and kneeled down, leaning her head over. "Just as long as you remember our deal on this. No telling anyone outside of Ruby and Yang."

With a slight smile, something Blake was happy to see, Weiss reached over and felt Blake's cat ears, giggling in her drunken state. "They're always so soft." That comment got Blake to blush. "Hehe, you get so red when I do this."

"Don't you start." Blake warned, but she was still happy Weiss was out of her saddened state. "I swear Yang better not walk in while you're doing this. She still hasn't let me live it down from last time."

Weiss puffed up her cheeks after pulling her hand away. "She doesn't get anything. That," A hiccup interrupted. "Buffoon likes to make fun of things she can't have."

Blake smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm a prize now?"

A gasp from the heiress kept the smirk on Blake's face alive. "W-What?! No! I didn't say that!"

Blake chuckled in response and leaned over to kiss Weiss' forehead. "I know you didn't. I was only joking. But I really do want you to go to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

Weiss whimpered and frowned, but she knew, even still drunk that Blake was right. She needed sleep, so once she felt Blake pull the covers over her, she closed her eyes.

She took a bit to examine her girlfriend, but as soon as she knew Weiss was asleep, Blake sighed in relief. Blake made sure to kiss Weiss' forehead one more time before turning around to talk with Ruby and Yang.

"I just… I feel bad, Yang. I didn't know what to say." Ruby said, feeling saddened, but more so because she felt that she wasn't being a good leader.

Yang shook her head. "Don't do that. Heck, when she's sober again, you know Weiss will tell you herself that you didn't have to do anything there."

"Yes I did." Ruby stated, more with anger, but at herself. "She's my partner, but more importantly my friend. If something happened to you, I know she'd help me through it."

"Well, I mean, okay yeah, but there are times where you can't kick yourself over it. Look at me. I would love to help her too, but I didn't think of anything that would be best to say." Yang reasoned, but when she noticed Ruby wasn't looking any better, she had thought of one more thing to say. "Hey, think about this. Blake has got it under control. You know that."

Ruby didn't seem all that assured, but when she noticed Blake leaving the door she ran over. "How is she?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

Blake made sure to close the door lightly so she wouldn't wake Weiss up. "I got the bottle away and she's asleep. Just try not to make any noise if you plan to go in there."

Yang shook her head and sighed. "We've gotta make sure she doesn't do this again."

"I know, but don't get mad at her." Blake defended. "She doesn't need that right now."

"It's not like I'd yell at the girl. I'd just talk to her and… You know, tell her she's an idiot for drinking to deal with-." Yang yelped when Blake punched her arm. "Ow…"

Blake growled in response. "Do you even consider her your friend? You keep making comments about that and it's starting to piss me off, Yang."

The blonde brawler was taken aback, seeing that Blake wasn't playing around. "I-I… Okay, I'm sorry. I won't say shit about this anymore. I'm just worried about her, okay." Yang sighed. "Our uncle Qrow gets drunk sometimes, and yeah, he's a cool uncle, but I don't want Weiss getting to his level of being drunk so much."

Blake's ears twitched and her eyes widened when she forgot to put her bow back on, so she put her hands over her hand. "Ugh… Damn it. I need to get back in the room… And fine, I accept your apology. Just don't chastise her for this." Blake said as she walked back into the dorm as quiet as she could.

Yang looked more saddened after that talk. "I messed up."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, but Blake won't be upset for too long. Still, I just hope Weiss will be okay in the morning."

"Rubes, she'll probably have a hangover, so no loud noises tomorrow." Yang walked to the door, but stopped right before opening it. "And Ruby, can you promise not to say sorry to Weiss?"

"Huh?" Ruby was confused by the request.

"I know you, sis. You're gonna wanna apologize to her, but you shouldn't. Just be there for Weiss…" Yang sighed and looked to the ground in disappointment of herself. "I guess I need to learn to do that too." She reached for the doorknob and opened the door, walking in and seeing that the heiress was asleep, and Blake was busy putting her bow back on.

Ruby walked in after, closing the door as light as she could. "Where's the bottle, Blake?"

Blake stopped working on her bow after Ruby spoke, and she pulled the bottle out from where she put it. "I'll go throw this out. Make sure not to make any noise, okay." Blake warned as she walked out of the dorm with the bottle.

The cat Faunus was a little worried that someone would catch her in the hallway with the bottle, but when she noticed there weren't any teachers around, she made a sprint for one of the disposal bins. "Miss Belladonna… What is that you are holding?"

Blake's eyes widened and she froze with the bottle kept close to her, since she didn't want whoever was behind her to see it. "U-Uh, it's not what it looks like."

Glynda Goodwitch crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground. "Young lady, turn around right now. And don't play dumb with me."

All Blake could do was sigh as she turned around with the bottle in full view of Glynda now. "Please, Ms. Goodwitch. This really isn't what it looks like. I was just throwing it away."

"Oh really? And why do you have this in school? You know the rules, now hand it over." Glynda demanded with her hand extended out.

Blake frowned and handed the bottle over. "I… I wasn't drinking any of it. I swear."

"Then answer me this." Glynda said as she looked annoyed. "Why. Did. You. Have. It?"

Blake didn't want to rat her girlfriend out, especially with the issues she was dealing with at that time. "It wasn't supposed to be here. That's all. It was a mistake and I was just doing what I could to throw it away."

"Is that so? Well just because you're the legal age to drink this, does not mean you should bring it to the school. This is going on your record, young lady." Glynda shook her head. "I am very disappointed in you, Miss Belladonna."

Blake's ears drooped under her bow. "I'm sorry, Ms. Goodwitch. I-."

"Enough." Glynda sighed and proceeded to throw away the bottle. "Nobody needs this. And to think a student, especially one who has never broken rules around here would do such a thing."

"Hey, hold up." A voice called out, revealing it to be Yang.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Miss Xiao Long, this doesn't concern you."

"Um, it kinda does. Blake is my partner and that bottle was mine." Yang said, surprising Blake with her lie. "I was just way too freaked out to throw it away myself, so I asked Blake to do it. If anyone is gonna get something on their record, it should be the person who brought the bottle in."

"Is that right? And why are you here now?" Glynda inquired.

"Guilty conscience. I couldn't let Blake take the fall here, so please don't mark her record down with this." Yang begged.

Glynda groaned at the pair. "You two… Okay, fine. Miss Belladonna, this is your only warning. Even if it wasn't you who brought this in the school, if I see you with something like this again, it WILL go on your record. As for you, Miss Xiao Long. Expect detention and a mark on your record about this." When Yang nodded in agreement, Glynda sighed and walked off. "Get back to your dorm, you two. It is late enough as is."

Yang gave Glynda a thumbs up and as she walked away and out of sight, Blake walked over to Yang. "You didn't have to do that." She said, feeling bad that Yang covered for her.

"Don't even worry about it. I don't care about some mark on my record. Besides, I owe you for being a bit of a jerk back there." Yang smiled.

Blake's ears perked back up and she smiled back. "Thanks. We really should get back to the dorm though."

Yang looked out of one of the windows, seeing just how dark it was. "Huh, didn't even notice that." The blonde brawler and the ebony haired cat Faunus made their way back to their dorm.

* * *

The morning arrived and Weiss slowly opened her eyes, groaning under her blanket. "Ugh. Why are the shades open this much…" She complained after the sunlight was cast upon her.

"A hangover will get you like that, princess." Yang said as she closed the shades, making Weiss sigh in relief. "You need anything?"

Weiss sat up in her bed, her hair let down as she examined the room to see Blake and Ruby weren't around. "Where is-?"

"Blake is getting you some water since she saw you stirring in bed a bit ago, and Ruby went to go get breakfast. Speaking of that, what do you want for breakfast? I can get you something if you need it."

"Uh, an apple I suppose." Weiss held her head with her left hand, thinking about the night before.

Yang hated seeing her that way, since it was the very thing she's hoping for Weiss not to make a habit of. "You're gonna need a bit more than that, princess. I'll bring some scrambled eggs too. Just try to stay in bed, okay."

Weiss didn't want to argue, so she nodded and rubbed her head a few times. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Weiss didn't care either to continue the conversation, only knowing that getting drunk the night before was not the best idea.

Yang shrugged in response, not wanting to bother. "Okay. See ya in a bit."

When yang left the room, Weiss laid back in bed again, sighing as she started up at the bottom of Ruby's bunk. Two nights ago she received word that her sister was injured to the point of needing to stay in an infirmary. Something she never thought would happen to her older sister. The news instantly devastated the heiress that day and her team, mostly Blake tried to get her to stay off of her scroll, since she would try to find some way to keep updates on her sister's condition.

 _Winter…_

Weiss began to tear up, mostly because she truly believed her sister was the model of perfection. Someone she wanted to impress and always be like, but the times she'd show that in expression, Winter would berate her and tell her to be her own person. Still, the news that even her sister could be hurt in battle hurt Weiss more than anything.

While deep in thought, Blake made it back to the dorm and noticed Weiss hadn't reacted to her walking in. "Weiss?" Still no response, but Blake knew she was awake, since the heiress was clearly just staring up at her partner's bunk. Blake frowned and walked over with the bottle of water in her hand. "Weiss, I brought you some water."

Since she was closer, Weiss gasped and sat up in her bed, looking right at her girlfriend. "B-Blake… Oh, I'm sorry. I was just… Um, thinking."

Blake sighed and handed her the bottle of water, which the heiress accepted. "You say sorry more than you should." She let out a small smile. "Do you remember much of last night?"

Weiss looked a bit upset with the question, so instead of answering immediately, she took a sip from the water bottle. After pulled the bottle away, she sighed. "Yes… Not everything, but some of it."

Blake decided to sit down on Weiss' bed with her. "You know you can always talk to me."

The heiress chuckled lightly in response. "I doubt you'd say that last year."

"Hey, we barely knew each other back then. It's been more than a year, and you know I trust you much more now." Blake stated.

"I know… And I trust you a lot more too." Weiss smiled and held the water bottle with both hands, but her expression changed to a more saddened one. "I feel like an idiot."

"You know we both said that a lot when we started our second year here." Blake replied, trying to keep the mood from shifting to an even sadder one. "We're both idiots at times, but that's when the other idiot helps the first one."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on. You know what I mean."

"Maybe, but I still stand by what I said. What you still don't get is that I'm almost as stubborn as you are." Blake said, smirking a bit.

Weiss' cheeks puffed up with a splash of red on her face. "S-Shut up. I'm not stubborn… Okay, but not as much as you make me out to be." She said and crossed her arms in the normal Weiss fashion that Blake has grown accustomed to.

"I'll give you that, since you have been more open." Blake smiled and took a breath, knowing that she needed to really get to the point. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid… Head hurts. So that's about how well today has started." Weiss explained.

Blake's ears drooped a bit. "You know, it'll get better. You just need to-."

"I know… I know." Weiss cut her off and gave her a small reassuring smile. "I promise not to sulk for too long, but my head really does hurt a bit, so maybe we can just, sit here. Talk a little. That always helps."

Blake nodded in response, seeing Weiss scooting over a bit to let her sit on the bed. Once she was sat down, Blake spoke again. "I can always read you one of my books if you want."

Weiss took that opportunity to have a little fun with her girlfriend. "Oh? And which of your many books would that be? Surely not one of the Nin-."

The heiress yelped when Blake gave her a death glare. "Don't… Mention… That." Weiss blinked a few times and slowly nodded, the death glare from Blake fading and becoming a smile. "Good. Now pick. Book reading, or do you just want to talk?"

"I… I suppose talking would be nice. How is, well how are Ruby and Yang? They're not upset… Are they?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby was worried about you, so was Yang, but no, they aren't mad." Blake said as she reached over and moved some of Weiss' hair out of her face, making the heiress blush.

"I… I feel-." Weiss was cut off.

"Stop it. I already know what you'll say." Blake moved her hand away and took a breath. "Weiss, I think I was the one who really made the mistake last night."

"W-What do you mean? You didn't get drunk like an idiot. That was… That was me." Weiss said, feeling disappointed in herself.

Blake shook her head. "No. I didn't talk to you about Winter." Those words made Weiss tense up. "Please, don't hide your feelings from me ever again."

Weiss sniffled, surprising Blake. "S-She couldn't have… No way. Winter would never get hurt."

Blake knew Weiss was going to have a hard time accepting her sister wasn't invincible, so she pulled the white haired heiress into a hug and rubbed her back. "She's going to be okay. I promise you that."

Weiss' tears began to fall, hitting Blake's shoulder. "B-But she couldn't have been hurt." Another sniffled was heard. "She just couldn't."

* * *

 **So I know I have more stories to work on, but this one is going to be a shorter and easier story to write for. I wanted to try my hand at a 3 shot (could be a bit more if I feel like adding stuff, but it won't be that long either). As you can tell, it's established Monochrome and in their second year at Beacon. Meaning V3's story does not occur in this AU.**

 **Let me know how this is so far in terms of character's, pacing and emotions. I want this to be taken a bit more serious than other stories I work on, since while it was only for a bit there, the part with Weiss being drunk to 'solve' her problem, is a serious topic.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 1. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Regret

**Here's chapter 2, everyone.**

* * *

"Yang, do you think Weiss will be okay?" Ruby asked as she and her older sister were eating in the cafeteria. "I know Blake is with her right now, but still."

"I got a text from Blake that she's talking with princess about her sister right now, so I think she's gonna need some time, but I know she'll be fine, sis." Yang assured.

Ruby sighed and took a bite of her sandwich. Once she finished that piece, she looked over at Team JNPR, who she had walked away from when she saw Yang in the cafeteria. "I'm not sure if they should know about this or not."

"Hmm?" Yang noticed who Ruby was looking at. "Ah, well we shouldn't tell them unless Weiss is cool with them knowing. I know we kinda screwed that up with the whole," She whispered the next part. "Blake being a Faunus," She then pulled away. "But this time keeping a secret is the better idea. I don't want Weiss to get pissed off and take it out on me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Weiss can get a little… Mean sometimes." Ruby said of her partner. "I'm still worried this'll happen again, Yang."

Yang shook her head. "Nope. I'm making sure that it doesn't happen again, sis." Yang said, taking a sip of her drink. "Blake too. She'd make sure her girlfriend isn't about to drown herself in that stuff again."

"I hope you're right." Ruby replied.

"Come on. Have a little faith in me, Rubes." Yang responded. "I'm sure princess can find way better outlets to cope with. We just need to find it for her."

"Her sister was hurt. You know how much she talks about her. How can we find anything to help her with that?" Ruby inquired.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but we're the more fun ones of the team. So just go off of that and I know we'll figure something out. For now, let's just let Blake handle the cheering up for now." Yang suggested.

"O-Okay, but only because I trust Blake on this." Ruby said as she drank her juice.

* * *

Back in the dorm, Blake was listening to Weiss' disbelief, knowing the heiress needed to go through that first before she could accept what happened to her sister. "Why her… There were others at the place where she got hurt. How could this happen, Blake… How?"

Since she was being directed at, Blake finally spoke up. "I wish I was there to know, Weiss, but this incident doesn't mean your sister is done. She's strong like you said. You know she'll recover soon."

"But… But it shouldn't have happened in the first place." Weiss stated as she was still in Blake's arms. "My sister is… Is perfect, Blake."

Blake hated how she thought of the response in mind. "No one is perfect, Weiss. Please, don't let that blind you from-."

Weiss pushed Blake off after she said that, looking angry at the cat Faunus. "How dare you say that! I may not be perfect… I'm so far from it, but Winter… She is… She is…" More tears fell, and Blake felt awful that she made her girlfriend upset even more so.

Still, she couldn't just sit there, so she pulled Weiss close and hugged her again. "Don't push me away." She said and rubbed Weiss' back. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I only want you to not stay blind to this sort of thing."

Weiss sniffled and groaned from her headache. "I'm not blind. She-."

"She's a person. No one should make her be the one and only person that can handle every thing this world has to throw at us. You know that." Blake said, not wanting Weiss to stay blind for so long.

"Y-You don't know." Weiss stated.

"I don't. You're right. Your sister could be so strong that she could fight any grimm in existence… Or she could be just like you and I, and every other person in Remnant." Blake replied, knowing Weiss wouldn't say anything, so she continued. "But that doesn't mean she can't be who she is. People can make a difference without being invincible. Isn't that what you want for yourself too?"

Weiss clenched her fist, but it didn't last as she relaxed her hand and sniffled. "Y-Yes."

"Then you have to accept that no one is invincible in this world, Weiss. We can break our limits, but we can't break our mortality." Blake said, wanting to keep Weiss from keeping false hope in her mind.

"I'm not a fool, Blake Belladonna." Weiss said, closing her eyes and waiting to see what Blake would say next to her.

Blake let out a smile, rubbing Weiss' back a bit and pulling away, seeing her eyes were still closed. "Is there something you're waiting on?"

Weiss blushed and kept her eyes closed still. "N-No. I'm just tired."

Blake sighed, but more so because she knew Weiss was going to be okay, so she leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Was this the thing you waited on?" She asked when she saw Weiss' cheeks got even redder.

The white haired heiress opened her eyes almost instantly after Blake asked that. "W-What was that for?"

"It's called a kiss. We do that from time to time if you've forgotten." Blake answered with a smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked away. "I'm still not happy with what you said."

Blake nodded in response. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. You know that, right?"

Hearing that made Weiss' heart beat a little faster. "You're stubborn too, Belladonna, so yes, I know that." Weiss crossed her arms, showing Blake she was starting to get back to how she normally is.

"Yes, I am stubborn. We both are. It helps though. I mean, you three kept trying to get me to stay calm last year with the torchwick situation." Blake said, smiling in return.

"W-Well you weren't getting any sleep… I still wish you'd come to me about it though. Yang may be your partner, but I'm-." Blake cut her off.

"My partner. That word means more than what Yang and I have." Blake stated.

"Well of course I know that." Weiss said, relaxing her arms and letting them down, but then she sighed and hung her head. "D-Do you… Do you think Ozpin would let me miss a few days of classes?"

Blake knew what Weiss wanted. "You've never missed classes and have perfect attendance. So yes, he'd let you, but I'm going with you."

Weiss lifted her head back up in shock. "W-What? You don't even know what-." Weiss stopped when she saw the unamused look from Blake. "I… Ugh, fine, I want to see her. I still don't know, Blake." Weiss frowned. "Winter doesn't know about… Us."

"Keeping it a secret isn't what we should do anymore with her, Weiss. You told me yourself that your sister supports you the most." Blake reminded.

"This is different…" Weiss stated.

Blake leaned up to her bow and started taking it off. Once her ears were free, she took a breath. "Is it still because of these?"

"No… No, no, no! That isn't it!" Weiss shouted, surprising Blake. "It's not because of you being a Faunus." She said in a quieter tone. "I'm just… worried because I'm not dating a boy."

The assumption Blake made caused her to feel awful, but the fear Weiss had needed to be dealt with. "If everything you said is true, then Winter wouldn't think any less of you because you're dating a girl."

"You don't KNOW that, Blake. Winter always wants me to do my best. She tends to… show that in a more strict fashion, so forgive me if I'm worried about this." Weiss explained.

"Tough love. That honestly has nothing to do with you dating a girl, Weiss. If you're worried, I get that, but you love your sister and she loves you. Hiding things like this from her wouldn't be fair to her." Blake stated.

"I-I know, damn it." Weiss gasped and held her hand up to her mouth.

Blake shook her head. "It's fine. I know I'm pushing this, maybe more than I should. But I just want what's best for you. Just like you said you wanted what's best for me all those times with how I should talk more about my past."

Weiss frowned and dropped her hand from her mouth. "Then I'm just a hypocrite."

"No, you're just feeling a bit pressured. If anything, I'll slow it down." Blake offered.

"I still want to see her." Weiss stated.

"Then let me come with you as your friend in her eyes. Please." Blake begged as she leaned her hand over and held it on Weiss'.

The heiress looked down at their hands and sighed, but more so because she was fighting herself on the inside. "I suppose that would be fine." She groaned again and rubbed her head with her other hand. "Stupid headache…"

"Maybe before we go to Ozpin about this, you work on dealing with that hangover." Blake suggested.

Weiss sighed in response and grabbed the water bottle Blake got her. She took a sip and put the cap back on the bottle. "That is much easier said than done, Belladonna."

Blake chuckled a bit and tied her bow back on. "I wouldn't know, but I believe you."

A moment later, the door opened and revealed the sisters. "Hey, you two." Yang greeted and walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs and an apple. "Weiss, I brought you some breakfast. And don't just let it sit there to get cold, got it."

Weiss rolled her eyes and scooted back a bit to let Yang place the plate down. "I'm not so stubborn that I'd skip out on breakfast, you dolt."

Yang chuckled in response as she walked over and placed the plate on the blanket. "Can't blame me for thinking that one. In all seriousness though, how ya feeling?"

The white haired heiress sighed and picked up the silverware, jabbing the fork into a piece of the scrambled eggs and lifting it up to her mouth. Once she ate the piece, she answered. "My headache isn't gone yet, and I'm regretting going out to that stupid place."

Yang felt bad for her when she said that. "I shouldn't have let you drink in the first place to be honest. I don't drink a lot, but I know what that stuff can do."

Ruby took a step forward, looking a little nervous, but she didn't want to stay quiet. "Weiss, I'm sorry about last night too. I wasn't sure what to say and-."

"Stop it, Ruby." Weiss ordered as she laid the silverware on the plate. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I wasn't trying to upset you. It was out of line, and I hope you can forgive me."

The leader of the team was taken aback. "But I'm the leader of this team. I should've been able to help you."

"Don't act like an idiot, Ruby. Just because you're the leader, doesn't mean you should have to do everything for this team. You're…" Weiss suddenly realized something just then. "You're just a single person. No one should expect you to have the answer for everything."

Ruby walked a bit closer to her partner and leaned over, hugging her and surprising the heiress. "I'm sorry your sister got hurt. Please at least let me help in some way, Weiss."

Weiss loosened up in the hug and sighed. "You are such a kid still sometimes… Thank you, Ruby."

Yang and Blake were glad to see and hear that, as Ruby pulled away and smiled at her partner. "Maybe we can spar a bit. I always wanted to see how Myrtenaster compares to Crescent Rose."

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Please, that oversized gardening tool has nothing on the elegant design of Myrtenaster."

Ruby gasped. "Gardening tool?!" Weiss groaned at the yell, and Ruby gasped again. "Gah! I'm sorry, Weiss!" Another groan from Weiss, and yet another gasp from Ruby. "I… I'll just shut up now."

Yang simply laughed at the two. "I swear that could've gone on forever if Rubes didn't figure it out that fast."

* * *

After informing her team about wanting to see her sister, Ruby and Yang convinced the heiress to let them go with her too, so a few hours passed and Weiss was standing in front of Ozpin's office with the rest of her team. "Will he really be able to allow all of us time off?" The heiress asked with concern in her voice.

"You need to have a little faith sometimes, princess." Yang suggested. "And besides, just have Ruby ask him. Most of the time she's able to make anyone let us do whatever."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh, I asked Professor Ozpin a few times if we could skip out on a day of classes to train. He let me and Yang off a few times." Ruby chuckled.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Wait, what?! Is that why you were missing those few times?!" Ruby's chuckling did not stop and she nodded to answer her partner, making Weiss groan. "How is that even possible?"

Ruby shrugged and knocked on the headmaster's door, wanting to get through with it. After waiting a few moments, Ozpin opened his door. "Hmm, an entire team at my door. Come in, girls." He said as he walked back to his desk.

As they walked in, Weiss was thinking about how to ask him to let them take some time off, even with what she learned about Ruby. "Thank you, sir." Ruby said in response.

After they sat, Weiss was the first to speak. "Sir, if I may, I know this seems unjustified to ask for, but something has occurred that requires my attention." She took a breath. "And I'd be much more comfortable if I had my team with me."

Ozpin folded his hands and looked at his monitor for a moment. "What would that something be, Miss Schnee?" When he didn't get an answer and instead got a saddened look, he nodded. "If it's something you'd rather not discuss, I can respect your privacy. And if this is about taking time off of your classes to deal with whatever it is you need to handle, then may I ask why you need your whole team?"

Ruby spoke up instead. "Weiss has really been stressed out, sir. And I think it would be a lot better if we went with her. So a few days shouldn't be too bad to miss, right?"

"I can understand one or two students missing classes, even a whole team if they're sick. This is more or less different though, Miss Rose." Ozpin stated, surprising Ruby.

"O-Oh." Ruby responded in a defeated tone.

Blake almost said something, but suddenly Weiss dug her nails into her legs and looked upset. "Sir, my sister was injured… I'd like to see her and my team should be there for support!"

All of the team was shocked that the heiress spoke up against the headmaster that way, while Ozpin was unfazed and simply checked off something on his monitor. "Hmm, well then I can allow you four one week off of your classes if you need it then."

Weiss let out a small gasp. "R-Really?"

"It's the only week I'll allow your team, Miss Schnee. Keep that in mind for the remainder of this school year. I may have the power to give you four a week off, but that doesn't mean you can keep asking me." Ozpin said as he looked at the team leader, making her yelp. "If I recall, Miss Rose, you went down a letter grade because of this problem."

Weiss growled in response at her partner. "You left that part out, Ruby."

Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe, y-yeah that was more to make you less stressed about this… You're not mad, right? Right?"

The heiress sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about her, Professor Ozpin."

* * *

Later that night, Weiss was preparing her things for the visit. "Blake, can you hand me my… Uh, never mind. I'll get it." Weiss said as she walked over to get her things from her drawer.

Blake was confused for a moment, but then blushed when she realized the kind of clothes Weiss was about to ask her to hand her. "Y-You could've asked me. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just didn't want you to get up from where you were is all." Weiss lied as she put her undergarments, as she called them, in her suitcase.

Yang shook her head as she chuckled. "You two are a class act."

"Oh shut it." Weiss replied as she closed the suitcase.

Ruby was already done with her packing, so she sat on Weiss' bed and smiled. "I don't think I've ever been to Atlas before. Even as a baby dad never really brought us too far from home."

"I would suggest not being… You, over there, Ruby." Weiss suggested. "People there are less understanding than the people in Vale."

"That's an understatement." Blake stated in her monotone voice.

Weiss sighed. "Look, the people there may not be the nicest, but it's still… Well, it's where I was born, so please try to look past some of the negative things there."

Blake nodded, wanting to respect her girlfriend's wishes. "Anyways, we're not there for the people. We're going so that we can see your sister."

Hearing that made Weiss' heart skip a beat. "Yes…"

Yang knew Weiss still wasn't having an easy time talking about her sister, so she walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, cheer up, Weiss. When we're over there, think of all the fun stories you'll get to tell your sister about us."

Ruby smiled and jumped over in joy. "Yeah! You can tell her how we beat down Torchwick last year! Ooh, and how about the time we fought those mutated Grimm. That was pretty cool if you ask me."

While Weiss stood there listening to the sisters talk about the stories she could tell Winter, Blake noticed Weiss was smiling, so that put her at ease as she put her stuff into her suitcase, ready to see the elder Schnee sibling.

* * *

 **By the way, the mention of mutated Grimm was a reference the game Grimm Eclipse. I never played it myself, but I know it was a thing that happened in it. Whether it's canon to the show or not doesn't matter here since this story is already an AU.**

 **Anyways, that's chapter 2 of hopefully 3. Like I said in the first chapter, I wanted to work on short stories sometimes.**

 **To JJ- Yeah I know a bunch of people usually write Yang as the one who gets drunk, but I wanted to try this out. And that whole alcohol moment will be discussed in the next chapter as well. I don't want it to just be a small point to ignore. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, as well as the dynamic between the characters. This has been fun to write so far.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. Acceptance

**Here's chapter 3, everyone.**

* * *

"Wow, Atlas looks… high maintenance" Yang noted as she looked out the window of the airship they were on, but then she saw Weiss looking a little annoyed with her comment. "Uh, I mean not you… You're way different from the people here."

Weiss rolled her eyes in response. "Shut up already." The heiress sighed after and looked out the window, knowing they were about to land.

Blake was sitting next to her, so she laid her hand on Weiss'. "It's going to be okay. The hospital is not even ten minutes from where we land, so don't worry."

"I know…" Weiss said without turning her head to face Blake. "If things don't go as planned," The heiress sniffled. "Please don't be mad at me… I can't handle that too."

Blake seemed taken aback by what her girlfriend said, mostly because she had no reason to be mad at her in the first place. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Weiss hung her head in shame as she thought of a way to answer that. After a few moments, the heiress sighed and chose to still not face her girlfriend. "Because I don't know if I can tell Winter about us…"

Yang and Ruby overheard, but chose not to say anything, since it was between their teammates. "Weiss, please look at me." After a few moments of sniffling, the heiress turned to face the cat Faunus. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, especially after we talked about this already."

"I-I shouldn't do that though." Weiss said in a saddened tone, more so feeling ashamed than sad. "What kind of person hides their relationship from their own family?"

"One that shouldn't be forced to do what she doesn't want to until SHE is ready. You know that. And if someone tried forcing that on you, then I'll keep them quiet." Blake said with a smile, trying to cheer her girlfriend up.

Weiss looked back out the window and noticed how close they were to the ground. "We have a lot to talk about then. I know I'm overly worried, but… But she's my sister, Blake."

"I know. Well, I can't say I know about having a sister and what that means for me, but I do know that talking to people is not the easiest thing either. Or should I remind you of last year again?" Blake asked.

Weiss scoffed. "You can't keep using that card, Belladonna."

Blake let out another smile at her words, since it meant Weiss was at least getting out of her saddened state. "I promise not to if you can keep a smile going for a bit longer than ten minutes."

The white haired heiress blushed and crossed her arms. "B-Bargaining with a Schnee is not a smart idea."

"I wouldn't call it bargaining, but if it helps…" Blake trailed off, hoping Weiss would catch on.

Weiss sighed and thought about it for a moment. She then let out a small chuckle and smiled. "There, starting right now this smile will continue for ten minutes. Then you won't be able to use that card on me anymore." Even though she said it was because of that reason, the real reason Weiss smiled was because she felt the loving nature from the cat Faunus that drew her to Blake in the first place.

Yang crossed her arms and sighed in relief as she looked away from the couple. "Good. I don't need to get involved here."

Ruby chuckled and nudged her sister. "Not like you would help all that much, sis. You literally just got told to shut up."

Yang groaned and let her arms down in a defeated way. "Ugh, can't just let me say something cool, sis?" When Ruby shook her head with a smile, the blonde brawler groaned again.

"Oh don't be all down and out about it, Yang. We're still going to be helping, just not all the time." Ruby said, trying to cheer her sister up.

After looking over at Weiss and Blake smiling, Yang chuckled a bit and sprung up. "You're right, Ruby. Okay! You two lovebirds ready to get out of this flying metal monster?"

Weiss almost glared at the blonde, but remembered she wanted to keep smiling, so she simply nodded and took Blake's hand. "I'm ready."

Blake squeezed Weiss' hand in return. "Me too."

* * *

While the team was close to the hospital, the elder Schnee sister was in her hospital bed, looking to the side as she was bandaged up, one wrapping around her head, and another wrapping on her arms while a blanket was over her. "Is there any reason why you're here, sir?"

General Ironwood of the Atlas military was standing on the side of the white haired Specialist's bed. "You are one of my best, so yes, I'd be here to make sure your recovery is going well."

Winter groaned a bit as she made sure not to move around, since her legs were also injured. "Sir, I won't be able to be discharged for another week." The Specialist said, feeling annoyed at how she couldn't do her work.

Ironwood nodded and took a seat. "Your father contacted me about this, so we discussed some things about your position."

The white haired Specialist's eyes widened at that, and as she tried to sit up, she groaned again. "W-What did you say?"

"Relax, Winter. Your father spouted out what he usually has to say to me. He won't be an issue. I just felt you should know." The General answered.

Winter sighed in relief, since her dad was one of the few that could get on her nerves, as well as a certain old crow. "I see, well if there's nothing more to say,"

"I'm not just here to tell you about your father, Winter. With you here on recovery, I've realized that I can't rely on just my best. As soon as you're out of recovery, I want you to be the one to train the recruits in your wing." Ironwood explained.

The specialist, while not too surprised, was still hesitant about the idea. "Sir, I'm not sure. One or two, maybe, but an entire wing? My training is best when I have one person to handle."

"Maybe so, but I still see you as one of my best, so your help is vital. I won't force you to do this. I only wanted to put the offer on the table." Ironwood stated.

Winter slowly turned her head, facing the window in her room. "I'll let you know my final answer later today, sir." She then turned back to face the general. "If that's okay with you."

Ironwood stood up from the chair and nodded. "It won't be an issue even if you need a week to think about it. Just do your best to rest up."

As the general was about to open the door, it pushed open and he backed away to not get hit. "Winter!" Weiss gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, since she forgot to keep her voice down. After looking over at her sister, her heart started to feel at ease due to seeing her awake.

"Ah, I forgot your sister was most likely going to visit. I'll take my leave," He bowed in respect, but not because of the Schnee name, but for Winter's continued hard work. "but don't forget what I said, Winter." The general walked out of the room, and on the way he passed by the rest of team RWBY.

Everything around Weiss didn't matter, so yes, she did in fact not pay attention to the general who was in the room. The heiress ran over to the side of Winter's bed, tears threatening to fall down her face as Ruby, Blake and Yang made it into the room.

Winter sighed when she saw her sister's eyes watering, but due to her still not being at one hundred percent, she took Weiss' hand in her own. "What did I say about crying so much, little sister?"

Weiss sniffled and got on her knees as she leaned over and hugged her sister, wrapping her arms around her neck as she shook her head. "I-I don't care…"

Blake watched as Winter sighed again and did her best to pat her sister's back. "I suppose it can't be helped…" Winter let out a small smile, but did groan a bit, making Weiss gasp and pull back.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't-." The white haired heiress was cut off when Blake walked over and held her shoulder. "Huh?"

The cat Faunus smiled, trying to get her girlfriend to stay calm. "She's going to be okay, Weiss. It wasn't you who made her feel a bit of pain there." Blake moved her hand off of the heiress' shoulder and stood on her side as she looked down at the specialist. "I'm sorry we barged in like this."

Winter took a moment to examine the ebony haired girl, noting the bow for a moment, but then she simply nodded in response. "It's quite fine… though I do believe you are Blake Belladonna, correct? Weiss has told me a lot about you and your team, though mostly you."

Blake blushed in response, while Weiss wiped her eyes and sat on the chair Ironwood was sitting on. "Winter… Winter are you okay? Please tell me you're okay…"

Ruby and Yang were always taken aback by how Weiss behaved in situations like this. The heiress was always closed off about things, but only spoke up about her troubles when she was near a breaking point.

"Weiss, please relax. I've talked about this with you before, have I not?" Winter was a bit annoyed, but not because of her sister's worried voice. "Sit up straight, and look forward…" Her strict words were never to downplay anything Weiss did or say, but more so to get a point across. Her words were meant to protect her little sister.

Weiss sniffled and slowly lifted her head up, looking straight at her older sister.

Winter groaned as she did her best to slide back, lifting her body up on the slanted bed after she hit the button on the side to move the bed up. "What is this you're doing? Why are you this worried?"

Ruby and Yang stayed silent, but Blake didn't want to at that point, since she saw Weiss had tears still falling, slowly, but they were there. "She's worried because you're her sister. Weiss has nothing to explain there."

The specialist didn't think anyone other than Weiss would speak after her question, so she turned her head slightly to give Blake her attention. "My injuries are being dealt with, so my sister-."

"Your sister is upset that you got hurt and just wants to be here. That's all that should matter." Blake defended Weiss' behavior heavily.

Winter took in Blake's words, but her focus was back on her little sister. She noticed the eighteen year old lowered her head once again and was sniffling with tears fell some more. "Weiss…" Winter sighed and reached her left arm over, wrapping it around her sister's head as softly as she could.

Weiss hiccuped from the amount of crying she had done and moved herself closer, letting her sister embrace her. Ruby and Yang smiled at that, while moved a chair over, keeping it next to the one Weiss was sitting on. As she watched her girlfriend cry into her older sister's shoulder, she sat down, staying silent to respect their time.

Winter sighed as she closed her eyes. "You've always been like this, little sister… It's why I'm so strict… I don't want you to think I'm perfect. Someone to rely on. You are strong on your own, Weiss. So times like this-."

"S-Shut up." Weiss said suddenly, surprising everyone in the room, including Winter. Before the older Schnee sibling could respond, Weiss spoke again. "So what if I-I'm crying? So what if I'm a-acting this way… I don't like seeing you hurt!"

The heiress pulled away and showed that her eyes were a bit red from all the crying she went through. "Weiss, I'm not invincible."

"That's not the point!" Weiss yelled, which made Ruby and Yang decide to leave the room. They felt this was not their place to be at the moment as the heiress continued. "Klein is the only one at home… who cared about me… him and you! I don't want the only people in my life that cared about me back home to end up like this!"

Blake's ears drooped in response, thinking back to a day where she had a cut on her back from a mission. Weiss cried then too, and it only hurt Blake to see her like this again.

Winter too didn't enjoy the sight of her little sister crying this hard, and feeling this much pain for something she couldn't control. "Is… Is it my fault you're crying?"

Weiss bit her lip and shook her head violently, mostly because she couldn't control her emotions. "No! No… NO… I-I just…" Weiss couldn't handle it anymore and got out of her seat to run off, but before she could, Blake used her semblance and got in front of her girlfriend. "Get out of the way!"

Blake, as soon as she heard her yell like that, pulled her into an embrace, surprising Winter. "Are you really about to do the one thing I've done that you hate the most?"

"Don't you dare pull that on me, Blake!" Weiss said as she shoved her away, knocking the cat Faunus into a wall, which in turn caused Weiss to gasp. "B-Blake! No, no, no… I'm sorry! I'm-."

Blake grabbed her arm after pushing herself off of the wall and looked into Weiss' eyes. "You didn't answer me."

Weiss' heart was racing from the stress and the way her girlfriend looked at her. "This isn't the same. I'm not running," She clenched her fists. "I just need some air."

Winter didn't like not being involved in something this serious. "That is enough, you two. Weiss, sit down. You," She weakly lifted her arm up and pointed at Blake. "Come here and answer me something."

The moment her sister said to sit, the heiress had tensed up and had no way of leaving the room with Blake standing in her way, so she turned around and walked to the chair. "Is that an order?"

Winter was surprised by the question and shook her head, as she gently spoke. "You're not a puppet to listen to anyone, so to sit down is not an order. To stay here, with me, is a request."

Weiss looked back at Blake, seeing her smile, so she turned back to her sister and sighed as she sat down. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Just promise me that you won't lose yourself when we speak. I may be in this bed, but that doesn't mean you should exert yourself with constant worry." Winter explained as Blake took her seat next to her girlfriend, so Winter had her focus on her. "And you, Blake Belladonna. Tell me this. Why have you spoken up the most for my sister?"

While Blake was calm about the question, Weiss seemed a little nervous. "Honestly, I've been on the end of conversations that I can't get a say in myself. Weiss wasn't being allowed to voice how she felt until she had to force it out. I just wanted to help her have a voice."

Winter nodded, accepting that answer she was given. "Weiss, is what your teammate said true? Do you feel like I don't allow you to voice how you feel?"

"I, no, no you have been fair to me. All of my life you've done so much, but… there are times where I don't know what to say." Weiss explained.

"Is it because you feel pressured, intimidated even?" Winter asked, getting a surprised, but answering look from her sister that said yes, but how could you know. "Father. He was always an intimidating force, and you've had to deal with him after I left home." Winter groaned a bit as she laid back in bed after lowering it with the machine. "Weiss, if I ever seem that way, speak up no matter what. I'm not going to treat you like how father has treated us."

Weiss felt her sister's hand on her own, so she sniffled and nodded, holding her sister's hand tight, but then after feeling Blake's hand on her shoulder, she knew that things didn't have to feel so scary to her if she could overcome them.

"Winter, there is something I actually would like to tell you." Weiss said, her heart rate not as fast due to calming down and not feeling so nervous anymore. Winter waited to hear what her sister had to say, and after Weiss took a breath, she just said it. "Blake and I, are together."

While she didn't have any bad say about what she just heard, it was still quite surprising to hear her sister was dating someone, so she looked to Blake for confirmation. "Is this true?" After Blake nodded, Winter simply closed her eyes. Weiss didn't want to jump the gun on being nervous, so she waited. "Does father know?" Winter asked after opening her eyes again.

"No. I don't care for him to know, Winter." Weiss stated.

"I don't think you'll be able to hide this forever from him, but you did so with me… Still, I'm surprised, little sister." Weiss blushed after Winter said that. "You told me that dating anyone was at the bottom of your priority list, yet here you are with a girlfriend nonetheless."

"Y-You don't think I should be dating girls?" Weiss inquired, blushing more.

"I did not say that, you boob." Winter said after mustering up the strength to slap her sister's hand, making Weiss yelp in return. "All I said was that I'm surprised you are dating, but," She smiled. "It's a nice change of pace to see this out of you, little sister."

Weiss' blush would not stop at that point, especially since Blake chuckled after. "She tends to get like this in school too." The cat Faunus commented. "Still, we've been together since last year."

"And have you two been public with your relationship at Beacon?" Winter questioned.

"Here and there, but Weiss respects how I feel too. I don't really enjoy the public affection as much," She smiled and held Weiss' hand. "Being around her is all I ever need."

Weiss shivered a bit from the contact, lowering her head. "S-Stop it already."

Winter chuckled in response. "I can see you manage to do that as well to my sister. Well, I'm happy to finally meet my little sister's girlfriend then."

Weiss' eyes widened and she lifted her head back up. "Winter, you-."

"Said girlfriend, yes. Weiss did you think I wouldn't approve because she is a girl?" After her little sister remained silent for a few seconds, Winter slapped her hand again.

"O-Ow!" Weiss rubbed the back of her hand after pulling away from Blake.

"How many times do I need to hit that hand of yours, Weiss? Because even in this bed, I can still do so." Winter stated.

Weiss muttered something about needing to get gloves for the next time she visited her sister. "I didn't know how you felt about that, Winter."

"Nothing is needed to be said, Weiss. You're in a relationship, and I'm perfectly okay with it. Even if I wasn't though, I don't want you to change anything about your life." When Winter saw her sister smile, she resumed. "Now then, how have you been? Are you eating well? Are your sleeping accommodations acceptable?"

Blake let out a smile as the sisters began exchanging words with each other on what they've done for the past year.

"So, what do you think we should do, sis?" Yang asked Ruby as they were in the waiting room, while Blake was getting them some drinks. "Winter isn't being let out for a few days, so you thinking Weiss will wanna stay a bit longer?"

"We'll stay too." Ruby said with her trademark smile. "We've got the whole week, so I don't wanna leave without Weiss."

Yang chuckled and ruffled her hair, making Ruby pout. "You always do like taking advantage of days off. Still, I get it, sis. Weiss has been pretty stressed out, so we gotta cheer her up some more."

Blake walked over with two cans of soda and a water bottle for herself. "Winter and Weiss will probably want some space for a bit, but I appreciate you two helping her." Blake then handed the sisters their sodas as she sat next to them.

"Hey, we don't need to be asked to help out princess." Yang opened up the can and started drinking, while Ruby twiddled her thumbs a bit.

"Um, Blake, when you were in there, did Weiss tell Winter about the team night we had?" Ruby asked in a nervous tone.

Blake's ears twitched under her bow and she frowned. "N-No, and I'm not sure if she will."

Yang stopped drinking her soda and looked more serious at the mention of the night Weiss got drunk. "Look, we don't need to bring that up with Winter. And Weiss doesn't have to either. She's gone through enough with the stress of her sister being sent to the hospital."

Blake nodded in agreement. "I won't remind her." After taking a drink from her water bottle, Blake thought about something else she could tell Winter though. "Yang, Ruby, can you two do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course we can." Ruby assured. "What's the favor?"

"Just stay at the door when I head back in there, and if anyone seems like they'll come in, knock on the door once, wait a few seconds, then two more times." Blake requested.

"No problem with that." Yang stated as she got up and chugged the rest of her soda, tossing it into the recycle bin that was about thirty feet from her. "Ha, nailed it."

Blake got up with Ruby and Yang, and as she walked to the door of the room Winter was in, she reached up for her bow, making Ruby gasp. "B-Blake, what are-?"

"Relax, Ruby. Just please promise you and Yang will knock on the door like I said when someone looks like they want in." Blake said as she pushed open the door.

* * *

 **So this will have to go on for one more chapter. Was hoping to finish it in three, but things got complicated for this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys liked the way this chapter went.**

 **To Amelia- Sorry about not posting an update to this story for awhile, and I'm glad you're liking how I've portrayed Weiss and Winter's relationship. Seems about right with how she looks up to Winter in the show.**

 **To JJ- I've been trying to work on the dynamic between the characters more and more, but I definitely need to work on Weiss and Ruby's friendship. I do better when they're together, but this time around they're just friends. Any suggestions on that?**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. You Have Me

**Here's chapter 4, everyone.**

* * *

"You got an offer like that?" Weiss asked with a smile on her face, having calmed down from her previous breakdown. "That's amazing, Winter."

"I actually didn't think about it that way, but I suppose it is something I should look forward to. That is if I can handle training multiple people at once." Winter said in response.

"What do you mean? You trained me and told me it never strained you to do so." Weiss replied, not understanding why Winter wasn't confident in her abilities.

Winter shook her head, patting her sister's hand. "Don't doubt yourself either, little sister. I only ever told you that it didn't strain me to push you a bit harder. To get you motivated to push me to my limits."

"W-What? Winter, I'm not doubting myself, but back when we trained, I couldn't get past your summons. I never did beat that training exam." The heiress stated.

The Specialist sighed, with her hand over her sister's, she lifted it up and poked at three of her fingers. "Three times, there were three times where I came close to being unable to use my semblance because of how fast you dealt with my summons."

Weiss blushed at the praise, but before she could respond, she heard the door open. She turned to see Blake walking in with her hands over her bow, making Weiss gasp. "B-Blake, what are you doing?"

Blake removed her hands from her bow, not wanting Weiss to freak out about it as she walked over. "Walking in so I can talk to you and Winter." She let out a smile and placed her hand on top of Weiss'.

It took a moment for Weiss to understand what Blake was doing, so she looked down at their hands, blushing a little harder as she nodded. "Okay… Okay." Blake held on for a few moments, waiting on a confirmation that Weiss herself could be alright with. "I promise, it's okay."

Winter was confused by the exchange and spoke up. "Ahem. What are you two up to?"

"I'd rather not hide anything from you, since you're Weiss' sister. It just doesn't feel right." Blake moved her hands back to her bow and untied it, letting it fall off of her head, revealing the cat ears underneath.

Winter remembered when she looked up at the bow a few hours ago, and she let out a sigh when she saw the cat ears twitching. "That's two things you hid from me, little sister."

Weiss looked disheartened by her words, but she did nod. "I know, and I'm sorry. You've done a lot for me, and I've been hiding so much from you, Winter."

"Father won't be happy…" Winter said, still looking at Blake's ears. "But, are you happy?"

The younger Schnee sibling raised her head up and didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes, she makes me happy." Weiss even let out a smile, since she knew what Winter was asking.

Blake smiled in response, her ears twitching a bit more as she lightly squeezed Weiss' hand. "Then that's what matters. Remember what I said before. Whether it be father, or even me, don't change who you are because others have their opinions."

"Thank you." It was Blake who said that to the elder Schnee sister.

"There is no need to thank me. Yes, approval is nice to have, but you two are happy, correct?" The cat Faunus and heiress both nodded, squeezing each other's hands. "There. Nothing more is needed for that."

Weiss groaned, but more at herself. "Why are things this easy when it happens…"

Winter rolled her eyes and slapped her other hand, making Weiss yelp again. "You still make it seem difficult when it's not, little sister. Now then, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

It only took a few seconds, but Weiss knew she couldn't keep something from her sister that was plaguing her mind. "I… Yes, there is something. Something I'm not proud of, Winter."

"What do you mean?" Winter's voice changed from soft, to worried.

Blake knew what her girlfriend was about to say, so she remained silent, not wanting to pressure Weiss on it. After a few moments, Weiss shook her head. "I-I went out drinking with my team… And I got drunk, more so than I should ever be… And I even took the bottle with me back to the dorm."

Winter's eyes widened and she almost shot out of her bed in anger, but her injuries kept her from doing so. "You did what…"

"I-." Before the younger Schnee sibling could say anything, her older sister yelled.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY?!" Winter's yelling made her groan and caused Weiss to gasp, but more so out of shame and fear of what her sister thought of her.

"W-Winter, please don't yell." Weiss was on the verge of tears of shame. "Y-You're still hurt and-."

"I don't care for that! My little sister will not get into a habit like that!" Winter did her best to sit up as she groaned more, and Blake's ears flattened against her head. "Mother had the same problem and no injury will keep me from stopping you from becoming that!"

Weiss bit her lip at the mention of their mother. She did have a drinking problem, but she always told her daughters to not follow in her footsteps, hoping they'd never have the same problem. Remembering that made Weiss cry. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The heiress cried harder as she felt Blake's arm wrap around her. "I don't deserve your comfort. I-."

"You made one mistake that any human or Faunus would make," Blake said, but then turned to the specialist. "And Winter, I know you want to keep her from developing a habit, but yelling at her isn't the way."

Winter groaned a bit more from her injuries and she rested her head back. "Our mother warned us. I'm just keeping my promise for both of us…" She then saw how hard her sister was crying, taken aback by that. "Weiss?"

"I know what mother said." Weiss sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I was just so… angry. You were hurt and I was so far away. I couldn't do a thing." Weiss shook her head. "I didn't want to, but I just, couldn't."

"Couldn't? Couldn't what?" Winter's voice became softer as she leaned her hand over and gently rubbed her cheek. "I won't yell again, Weiss. I promise."

"But I was an idiot." Weiss muttered and the specialist sighed.

"I'm not happy, little sister. That I cannot lie about. To drink, just because I was hurt. No, I can't just sit here and say it's okay. But," Winter moved her hand down to Weiss' hand and took it in her own. "I can't just scream at you. It seems your partner here," She motioned to Blake. "Knows more than me on how to confront you."

Blake let out a smile at that, while Weiss blushed and still felt a bit ashamed. "S-She has done… well in that regard, yes." Blake chuckled at Weiss' words, while the heiress sniffled. "I still couldn't do it, Winter. I still couldn't get those thoughts out of my head without drinking."

"If those thoughts are about me, then I understand your worry, but drowning yourself in a bottle will not help you in the slightest. It'll only make it worse." Winter stated, squeezing her sister's hand.

"Then what else can I do?!" Weiss yelled, gasping as she held her hand against her mouth.

"Stop thinking you're making mistakes, Weiss. You yelled because you were upset, just like I did. And as for what you can do, well… You need to let go of this obsession." Winter outright said.

"Obsession? What are you talking about?" Weiss questioned with a confused look.

"Me. Weiss, you've got this idea in your mind that I'm this perfect human being. And that's affected you in a negative way. I can't allow that to continue if it's hurting you." Winter explained.

Weiss tensed up a bit, more so because Blake tried having that very same conversation with her, so she simply looked down. "It's not hurting me…"

"You just told me you went out drinking because of what happened to me. Weiss, I don't want to control you in any way, but this, this is where I'm putting my foot down." The older Schnee sibling said in a stern tone.

"You're the only one that ever even cared about what I did with my life…" Weiss finally admitted, earning a sigh from her older sister, but it was more out of sadness for her younger sister. "Father… Is Father, and Mother-."

"Mother used drinking to avoid any stressful situation. Meaning that you know very well why you shouldn't do the same, but Weiss," Winter nudged her sister so she'd lift her head to look at her. "What our parents do now, has no influence on you. As you've told me, Blake here makes you happy," Weiss blushed when she said that, while Blake smiled. "And I'm sure the rest of your team can be considered close friends at this point, so you have people around you, other than me, who cares about you."

The words took a moment to settle in, but her sister was right, she did have people around her who cared. "I've tried to tell you that so much, so I hope hearing it from Winter will really show you that." Blake said as she held her girlfriend's hand tightly.

Weiss squeezed back, showing she wasn't ignoring their words. "Even so… I'm still allowed to feel. To have emotions." Weiss looked to her older sister. "I hate seeing you like this…"

Winter couldn't deny that she'd be just as upset if Weiss was the one injured. "You're allowed to feel that way, but don't let that control you is all I ask you to promise me. Please, Weiss."

The younger sister sniffled a bit and nodded. "I won't let it happen again, I promise."

"It's more than just saying the words, Weiss. I meant what I said, don't obsess about me. I'll always love you, but now you don't need to worry about me being the only one who will." Winter stated, smiling to assure her sister her words were true.

Weiss took a breath, hating how she let her obsession with Winter cloud her choices and actions. "What can I do to show you I won't let this happen again?"

"Live, just live the way you want to, little sister. That's how you can prove it to me. I ask for nothing more." Winter said, hoping that she'd understand.

"I-I will, I won't promise, but I'll show it." Weiss squeezed Blake's hand again, but after a moment, she realized what she really wanted. She turned to the cat Faunus and leaned in, pushing her lips on Blake's, surprising both the cat Faunus and the Specialist. The kiss lasted a few moments, with Weiss pulling away first. "That's what I wanted to do…"

Winter couldn't help but chuckle in response, as Blake had a light blush on her cheeks as her ears twitched a little. "You could've warned me…"

That was what got Weiss, a laugh, one that Blake loved hearing because it meant she was starting to feel a lot better about some things. "I couldn't hold back that time." Her giggles made Blake's blush brighten a little because of how cute it was.

Winter patted Weiss' knee, feeling happy that her sister was finally getting out of her slump. "Already showing me you'll live up to your words." She smiled. "Thank you, little sister."

Weiss swept her hand at her bangs, smiling a little as she nodded. "I should be thanking you, Winter." She leaned over and gave her big sister a light hug. "I love you."

The Specialist moved her hand over, rubbing the back of her sister's head as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, little sister."

Blake stood up, putting her bow on as she was about to let the sisters have their privacy, but before she could, Weiss moved one of her hands, using a glyph to pull Blake over. "No leaving."

It surprised her, but also made Blake chuckle as she knew what Weiss wanted, so she joined in on the hug, feeling that she was part of it for a reason.

"Blake… I love you." Weiss said it, with moments of silence surrounding the room, both Winter and Blake were both in shock, neither saying anything as Weiss tensed up a bit. "I know, you don't have to say it. I'd rather not make this awkward."

With a light pull away from her, Blake stared at her partner, blushing as she felt it was the right time to say the words. "I love you too." There was no fear, no regret, nothing but the truth, which in turn surprised the heiress.

Winter felt Weiss tensing up in her embrace, so she let go of her little sister and gently tapped her arm. "You two…" She smiled. "I think it's time for you both to talk in private. I can wait if-."

"No… No, it's… It's fine." Weiss took Blake's hand in her own. "You really mean it?" When Blake didn't hesitate to nod, Weiss leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I don't deserve you… But I'm so happy you accepted me in your life, Blake Belladonna."

Blake playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her in return. "You make things so dramatic." When Weiss pouted, Blake couldn't hold back a chuckle as she looked to the specialist. "Winter, I know we already have your approval, but-."

Winter raised up her hand to stop her. "Eh, none of that now. I told you that you both shouldn't need my approval. And now that I've seen how much you care about each other first hand, that drives my point even further. Don't allow anyone to change what you want to do with your life. Understand?"

Both girls nodded, smiling together as they held hands. "We do, Winter. Thank you."

After a few days, with Winter insisting that Weiss return to Beacon, but of course the heiress refused, the team was outside in the waiting room. "She's doing a lot better." Weiss said, clearly happier than she had been for the past few days.

It made Blake feel relief, but mostly she felt almost as happy as the heiress. "Hearing some of the stories she's told us these past few days, it doesn't surprise me that she's recovering faster than the doctors thought."

Weiss nodded with a smile on her face as she leaned her head on Blake's shoulder, looking over at Ruby and Yang, who were both sleeping in their chairs. "Winter told me that she's going to take the offer. I'm happy for her."

Blake enjoyed the contact and leaned a bit on the heiress. "Another thing I'm not surprised about, but I'm happy for her too. Still, we know she'll be okay… So… How about you?"

The question wasn't unexpected, as Weiss sighed a little. "I'll be okay… Because of you."

"I doubt I-." Blake stopped mid sentence when she felt Weiss wrap an arm around her.

"You did more for me than I could have ever imagined. I was being such a dolt, but you were there the whole way. I love you so very much, Blake Belladonna." Weiss closed her eyes, keeping herself on her partner as she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Blake's ears perked up as Weiss got comfortable on her, so the cat Faunus purred a little and closed her eyes as well. "I love you too, Weiss Schnee."

* * *

 **This short story doesn't have much else to it besides a bit of practice on writing my favorite pairing. Yes, Monochrome is my favorite pairing, even though I did write a huge story on White Rose. But I do still enjoy White Rose as well, just wanted to give Monochrome a try here.**

 **Anyways, sorry this took so long, and thank you for reading this much shorter than usual story I've written out.**

 **To JJ- Just like to say thank you for showing so much support on even a shorter story like this. I appreciate the reviews you've given me and I'll continue to hear out any criticism you and all of my readers give me so I can continue to improve as best I could. Again, thank you.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in my other stories.**


End file.
